Analog signal multiplexers switch input signals from one or more input paths to a single output path. These signals are often currents that can be summed or switched separately into the output path. For example, an analog signal multiplexer may receive three input currents and deliver any of these currents individually or summed together as an output signal.
The performance of an analog signal multiplexer is judged primarily on its precision, signal bandwidth, and switching speed. The precision, or linearity, is directly affected by changes in current as different input signals are switched to the output path and produce common mode voltage "bumps" or spikes in the switching process. The present invention overcomes this drawback by maintaining the linearity and signal bandwidth while switching between input paths.